The present disclosure generally relates to vehicles that include passive entry or smart entry systems. Smart entry systems utilize a key fob to control specific functions and components on a vehicle. Signals sent from the key fob can initiate door locks, trunk locks, glove box locks, and various other security controls. Signals sent from the key fob also can initiate the ignition of the vehicle.
As the key fob is capable of controlling more and more components on the vehicle, problems can arise. For example, an operator of a vehicle can choose to allow a parking valet attendant to use the key fob when parking the vehicle. The driver may wish to limit access to certain locations on the vehicle as well as certain functions of the vehicle when the vehicle is being parked by a valet attendant.
Key fob assemblies that communicate with controls on a vehicle to limit the number of controls available to a valet are known. Each of these known attempts, however, are either unduly complex or have a security feature that may be easily overcome by the parking valet attendant, thus, allowing the valet attendant access to locations on the vehicle and functions of the vehicle that the driver of the vehicle wished for the valet attendant to not have access to.